Cupid's Arrow(AKA Soul's Love Dart)
by Frustration At Its Finest
Summary: Soul is a fan of gross euphemisms that make his meister squirm. Maka is not amused. Fair warning, this contains sexual content. SoMa smut drabble. If you are uncomfortable with that, please do not read this.


Note: I do not own Soul Eater, or any of it's characters. It belongs to Atsushi Okubo. This contains sexually explicit material. If that offends you, proceed no further.

* * *

Everything had been going quite well until Soul decided to try to be 'funny', during one of their sexual encounters.

"Oh my god Soul, no. Get out, go to your room."

"But whyyyyy? I was having fun!"

"Well go 'Have fun' by yourself, that's what I'm going to do."

"…..Can I watch?"

"What?! No you idiot, you can't watch! You wouldn't have this problem if you would just _stop saying that, for the love of god._"

"Saying what?"  
"Don't play, you know what."

"No seriously, what did I say wrong?"

"You **know** how much I hate it, don't make me say it!"

"Say what?"

"Love dart! It's so gross and that's what snails use to reproduce, that's disgusting!" He doesn't even bother to hide his childish sniggering, big doofy grin on his face, because hearing his meister say 'love dart' has to be one of the funniest things he has ever witnessed in his twenty years of life. It's funny enough for him when he says it, but now she has, and it's just too much. She's flushed a pretty pink and he has just enough time to think it's adorable before she pulled out _A fucking dictionary_ from underneath her pillow to just about crack his skull with it.

"Ah fuck! What was that for?!"

"For being a jerk who makes me say gross things! If you don't quit it I'm gonna sit on you!"

"That doesn't sound like a threat at all if you ask me…" He grins at her, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, earning him an absolutely frigid glare from Maka before she climbs back atop him, grinding herself onto his dick.

"If you say it one more time today, you'll never see me naked again. And that is a promise." This works to shut him up, more effective than super gluing his tongue to the roof of his mouth. The rest of their nights goes pretty well, Soul has the fingernail marks on his back to prove it, and Maka a sore throat from being too loud.

The next day they go on an outing with the majority of their closest friends, going to a burger place, because they are adults goddamnit and they can do as they please. Every chance he gets, Soul sneaks little gropes in, and whispers dirty things in Maka's ear, making her blush a violent shade of red that when asked about, she would pass off as sunburn. All in all everything is going well, until Soul says just a bit too loud for her taste, "Better watch out Maka, or I'm gonna shoot ya with my love dart!" He has the audacity to fucking grin at her, and she's just so infuriated, she could spit fire, hopefully lighting his ass aflame in the process. Patti chimes in with a childish lilt to her voice,

"Oh that's soooo cute, Soul is cupid! Soul loves Maka, Soul loves Maka, hahahaha!" Tsubaki squeaks, face flushed, but doesn't comment. Black*Star has no such restraint.

"Oh dude, she looks like she's gonna break your dick off and feed it to you… good luck!" And he grabs Tsubaki's hand, rocketing off ahead of them to avoid the oncoming storm. Liz takes one glance at Soul, then Maka, and turns to Kid to say she wants to go check out that one store over there, right now, let's go guys, and they're off.

"Maka, hey, wait, I was only messing around-"

Crack. Right in the fucking skull.

"You said it again. In public. You jackass." Soul is cradling his head in his hands, sifting through his hair to see if there's any blood. That hurt a lot. Why did this piss her off so much?

"Maka, I really don't understand why you get so angry about this. I was just messing with you.." He looks like a beaten puppy, crestfallen, hair limp around his face and lips turned down ever so slightly. He looks at her with sad eyes, and her anger dissipates. She feels terrible now.

"It's just.. It's embarrassing, and I really enjoy the things we do together. When you liken it to _slugs doing the deed, _it upsets me. It's just a really gross visual and it makes me queasy.. I'm sorry I hit you so hard." She slides her fingers through his hair gently, trying to soothe the injury she had left behind, and he sighs in relief. Now he gets it. He won't say it anymore, unless the situation truly calls for it..

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to gross you out. Well I mean, I did, but I was more trying to make you laugh than anything. Plus," he murmurs in her ear," you're really sexy when you're angry." He ends his statement with a slow lick on the shell of her ear, and she visibly shivers, despite the desert sun.

"Let's get out of the sun, yeah?" She asks him, but before he can answer, she's dragging him by his shirt back in the direction of their apartment, him stumbling behind her with and excited smile on his face. He loves it when she's all fired up, eager and energetic. Don't get him wrong, making love to her slowly is amazing in its own right. But sometimes, he just feels like fucking her until she can't walk right.

When they enter their apartment, Maka turns around, slams the door, locks it, and shoves Soul into it, fingers hooked in his belt loops and teeth on his neck. He lets loose a loud moan, and he can feel her devious smile against his pulse. She pulls him by his waist band into his room and pushes him over onto his back on his bed, crawling atop him and unbuttoning his shirt with a kind of dexterity that even he can admire. Before he can even manage a coherent thought, she's got his cock out of his pants and her panties pushed to the side, enveloping him in herself quickly, setting a fast rhythm with her hips that makes him lightheaded. He fondles her perfect tits underneath her shirt and bra as she rides him, pinching her flesh, and she hisses through her teeth, trying to be quiet, not succeeding.

Though he may love it when Maka rides him like this, he isn't exactly comfortable with her doing all the work. He leans up to kiss her, wraps his arms around her middle and flips them over so she's underneath him now, panting and wide eyed, shimmering with sweat.

"My turn, Angel." He pulls out of her almost all the way, shoves back in with a force that rocks the entire bed, and she gasps, because wow, he should do that again, like **now.** She doesn't have to tell him this, he can see it in the way her back arches, breasts pressed close to his face, fingers twisted in his hair. He thrusts hard again, and again, and again, until she's nearly sobbing his name. She's so close, he can feel it, so he speeds up his tempo and takes one of those perfect tits into his mouth, sucking until he's sure he's left a mark. Pressing a thumb to her clit and rubbing, he lifts his mouth to her ear, breaths ragged, and tells her, "Come." His voice, his breath in her ear unravels her, and they climax together, her teeth embedded in his shoulder, his teeth embedded in his lip. They're both shaking, worn out from exertion and release. When they kiss, it's gentle, lips brushing together as they catch their breath.

The first thing that comes out of his mouth once he has composed himself more, is, "See, you love my love dart, you can't deny it."

Crack. Right in the fucking skull.

So worth it.

God he loves her.


End file.
